Raven and Beast Boy Valentine's day special
by Wolvmbm
Summary: With Valentine's day almost upon us, here is a story about the Teen Titans most odd couple told in the point of view of the most distant titan of them all.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters as they are the products of the company that owns them.

* * *

**_Raven and Beast boy in _**

**_The Colors of love_**

**_

* * *

I was lonely  
I needed someone to see me through _**

It was Valentines Day, as I walked down the hallways of the tower. While our main living room is full of heart shape decorations, my own heart was full of sorrow and sadness.

**_I was at the end of my rope  
I needed someone to cut me loose_ **

"Oh friend Raven, will you join us in the festiveness of the gleemback," Starfire asked me.

As I turned around to face her smiling sense of normalcy I calmly try to tell her, "No thanks Starfire. I don't think Valentine's Day is for me anyway."

**_And then an angel out of the blue  
Gave me the sense that I might make it through_**

I try to turn away from her when I was suddenly knocked down.

"Hey, watches were you're going…. Raven?"

It was the voice, no the face that I have always hoped to avoided on this day.

"Beast boy…w…w…w…what are you doing here?

**_And somehow I survived with no rhyme or reason  
And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you_ **

I'm just helping Star carrying a few things from shopping with her at the mall today.

"Oh," I said it a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I'm sorry I knocked into you," I said and with that I departed into my room.

After locking the door with the security code that Cyborg gave us. I place myself on my bed and try to hold back the tears that were coming down on my eyes.

It not like I expected him to remember Valentines day, not since that one Christmas were we first kiss did I suspect myself for having any feelings at all for the little green nuisance.

The tears slowly come down upon me as I try to even forget about my feelings, but there were soon to be crack vases everywhere as my feelings start to quickly show.

I was trying to calm myself down when suddenly there was a knock on my door and I jumped in shock which also caused another one of my vases to break.

**_I know the color of love  
And it lives inside of you  
I know the color of truth  
It's in the image of you  
If it comes from the heart  
Then you know that it's true  
It will color your soul like a rainbow (Like a rainbow)  
And the color of love is in you _**

I open the door and looked out from the hall way and saw nothing, no body coming or going towards my room. So I decide to close the door when soon I saw a piece of paper by my foot.

**_Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of  
Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of  
Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of  
Love, love, love _**

I soon notice it was _**his**_ hand writing as the note tells me to meet him by the rocky shore tonight.

I started to crumble up the note, but not before I read it again just to be sure that it was really him.

**_Like a bridge  
Over troubled, troubled water  
You stood beside me, stood beside me  
And your love did not falter_**

That night, I was up on the center of a quiet tower in hoping to find him somewhere, when I soon notice the image of a green dog.

I quickly pet him and he ran towards the beach shore. I decided to follow him until we found ourselves standing in near our place, on our rocky shore, with a dinner table accompanying it.

"What is this?" I thought to myself.

"I hope you don't mind the scenery," stated a voice I knew too well, "I find this more relaxing than outside the tower."

Standing in front of me was the man of my suppose dreams, the one they call Beast Boy, who was all dress up and looks like he has no where to go

**_And then the angel, the angel in you  
Gave me the strength to know that I will get through  
And that's how I survived, ain't no other reason  
And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you_**

My heart takes a moment of beating rapidly and nearly causes me to gain a heart attack as I knee down and try to take all of this in.

"It's okay Raven, I'm here," he states trying to comfort me during my moment of weakness, "If it makes you feel any better I didn't think that you'll come here tonight anyway."

**_I know the color of love  
And it lives inside of you  
I know the color of truth  
It's in the image of you  
If it comes from the heart  
Then you know that it's true  
It will color your soul like a rainbow (Like a rainbow)  
And the color of love is in you (Is in you) _**

After a few moments of breathing I was quickly able to stand on my own with Beast boy trying to guide me to our table for the evening.

"The rest of the team helped set this up for me, that is why I didn't want to tell you the truth earlier. It just the two of us tonight, with Cyborg out on the town and Robin taking Starfire out, it just you and me all alone.

I thought that you would want a more quiet dinner instead of a usual noisy one, so that is why we're here on the shore near the tower. I didn't know what to get you so I hope you like pasta al fluego."

He opened up to reveal a lovely dinner with pasta and vegetables all cooked and steamed.

"Wow," I thought as I sat down and try to eat, while he was eating a regular salad across form me.

**_Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of  
Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of (It's the colors)  
Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of  
(Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...)  
Love, love, love_**

After we were finish Beast Boy took me back to the tower and started to activate his boom box, so it was just us dancing to the music.

I was lost into the sounds of music as he led me across the tower, without stepping on my feet.

"Rae, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, Beast boy, just fine," I stated in an almost dreamy tone, fully unaware of the flickering of the lights and the weirdness of the electronics. I was fully lost in the moment.

**_So girl, I wanna thank you  
I can't thank you enough  
For showing me the meaning  
The meaning of true love_**

After we finish dancing for what seem to be hours Beast boy reaches over to the kitchen counter to retrieve a small box.

"Here Raven, I know that you don't often like getting presents, but I hope that you like this one."

I opened it to see a small white bracelet with colored birds all around it.

"I thought of you when I saw this bracelet the first time, and I said to myself that you got to have it."

I place the bracelet on my arm band and looked at it.

"Thank you," I told him silently only for him to hear as he smiles at me.

**_When I was lost and so in need  
You opened up your heart  
When I needed you to comfort me  
You opened up your arms _**

Then the next moment I decided to do something that I wouldn't normally do.

I try to raise my toes to reach him and kiss him, but he declined my chance as he stated, "Not yet raven."

I was confused at his remark as he continued on.

"You know Rae, I want you to know. That I don't care if you're a gothic person and I'm some ghost boy you always talked your feelings to. I don't care if you're a princess and I'm a lowly joker, I don't care if you can't express emotions because of your powers. What I do care is that I'm in love with you and I don't care what ever become between us as long as we had each other…"

**_I couldn't face another day  
You said, "Don't be afraid"  
You showed my heart the,  
Showed me the way_**

I couldn't take it any more as his words were all so true. I kiss him with the fire and fury that filled my heart.

I kissed him like I never kissed anyone before and damn the consequences. I didn't care if the tower had a power surge the next moment, for as long was we were together nothing will separate us.

**_I know the color of love (Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho ho, ho)  
And it lives inside of you (It lives in you)  
I know the color of truth (Oh...whoa...ho...)  
It's in the image of you  
If it comes from the heart (Comes from the heart)  
Then you know that it's true  
It will color your soul like a rainbow  
And the color is in you _**

After a few moments we separated to catch our breath.

"Wow," stated Beast Boy, "I guess that means you love me too?"

I slowly nodded to gain his appreciation.

"Happy Valentine's day Raven."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Beast boy."

**_Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of (Oh)  
Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of (It's the colors)  
Colors, the colors, the colors, the colors of  
Love, love, love_ **

**_Oh...the color of you _**

**_

* * *

_**

"And that was the story of how your father and I celebrated our first Valentine's Day together."

"Wow that was a great story mommy," stated the young daughter of Raven and Beast boy, who was called Elizabeth Logan.

"Yes it was child, now say good night to daddy as it is time for bed."

"Good night daddy," Stated Elizabeth to a green kitten on Raven's lap.

Soon the little girl was asleep as the kitten transformed himself back into a man.

"Well now that Lizzie's asleep, what do you want to do now my little moon beams of light?"

"Well," stated a blushing Raven, "What do you say we try to catch up on old times, huh Jungle man?"

"Lead the way moon shine."

**_

* * *

Author's notes: Hope you all enjoyed this great valentine's day story staring Raven and Beast boy and I hope to write some more if you want as we approach Valentine's day. _**

**_Oh yeah, there was also a joke about Danny Phantom, one of my other favorite animated shows, can anyone find it ?_**

**_As for the song, it comes from Boyz II men's song entitiled Color of love, and this is the main chorus line of that song._**

**_Once again I hope you all enjoy the tale as much as I enjoy writing it. _**


End file.
